


Yeild (A Reylo Story)

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Badass Rey, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rimming, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: After defeated Ben in a heated sparring match, Rey engages in an even more heated encounter with Ben in the bedroom





	Yeild (A Reylo Story)

WHAM! Ben Solo's head hit the hard, grassy ground with a thud.

"Yeild!"

When his vision cleared, a growling Rey stood above him, saberstaff at his throat.

"Wha?"

"I said. Yeild!" She repeated.

Ben searched his surroundings. Green grass. Darkening blue sky. His deactivated crossguard lightsaber feet away from him. Oh right. She beat him. Again.

"Ben!" Rey hissed.

"I yeild I yeild!"

Rey deactivated her saberstaff, extending a hand.

"You win some, you lose some," She said with a grin.

With a grunt, she heaved him up and kissed him.

"It seems I've been losing much more than winning lately," Ben sighed, pulling away, trudging over the rock terrain, back to the homestead.

After the war, Ben had renounced his persona of Kylo Ren, migrating with Rey to Ahch-To, the birthplace of the Jedi Order, and the resting place of his estranged uncle, the Last Jedi: Luke Skywalker. He came to this foresaken planet to rediscover the Force with Rey, to make peace with his troubled past, but lately peace has been beyond his reach.

When the notoriously fickle Ahch-To weather permitted, they sparred. They had meant to "unlearn what they have learned" as Uncle Luke was wont to say, in regards to their lightsaber practice, but it was easier said than done for Ben. He had relied on his Dark Side rage to fuel his combat style, but the Dark Side was an area of The Force he had chosen to distance himself from. He needed to grow, to go beyond.

It had been much easier for Rey, a _Tabula Rasa_ among Force Users. She was a prodigy, and had excelled in virtually all forms of lightsaber combat, crossguard, saberstaff. He was tremendously proud of her, but his pride in her always carried a twinge of frustration and jealousy. 

She trudged behind him, and if she could read his emotions, she didn't show it.

Sighing, Ben entered the homestead, placing his saber on the kitchen table. She came in behind him, wordlessly following his lead to the bedroom, into the wardrobe. Placing an outfit on the bed, he disrobed and entered the adjoining fresher. 

Rey showered with him, the sight of her nude body raising his spirits a little. He watched as the soapy water cascaded down her lithe curves, glistening off her freckled tanned body. 

She glanced at him, and Ben averted his gaze, wordlessly exiting the shower first, taking a black towel from the amenities and wrapping it around his waist.

Exiting the fresher, Ben crossed the bedroom to their sideways facing bed, where his nightclothes lay folded. He sat down, preparing to undo his towel, only looking up when Rey stepped out of the fresher.

She was nude of course, towel drying her hair as she strode towards him, head tilted in apparent amusement. 

Ben chuckled to himself. She considered this custom of modesty between them unnecessary: they were partners, lovers, bonded in the Force, but Ben had always done so from his time in Luke's monkish Jedi Academy, all the way to the rigid First Order military, where modesty of these sorts were strictly enforced.

Rey dropped to her knees before him, grinning as she rested her hands on his knees.

"Is someone upset they lost? Let me fix that for you," she teased, slowly reaching her hands up his muscular thighs.

Ben shook his head. "I'll live. I'm a big boy."

"Hmmm..."

"You don't have to do this, Rey. I'll be fine."

"Well, _Big Boy_ , since when have I _ever_ did something that I didn't _want_ to do?" Her hands were at his inner thighs now, his genitals barely hidden from view. "Consider this me claiming my spoils of victory."

Ben shook his head. Her fierce independence and stubbornness were among her most endearing and vexing features.

She grabbed his hardening length. "Yeild."

Fully engorged, Ben gasped in surprise at her cheek.

Kissing his tip, she batted her eyes. "I said. Yeild."

Ben swallowed hard.

" I yeild."

Rey smiled as she put him in her mouth. Ben had been inside her before, but still proved to be unprepared for the array of sensations her mouth brought. The suction of her lips, the caress of her tongue, even her inexperience grazing his shaft with her teeth set his senses ablaze.

Rey's hands work the shaft, and it isn't long before here right begins to caress his balls. She takes him out her mouth, licking the tip as she goes. Ben gasps as she takes a testicle into her mouth, sucking on one, then the other, a hand tracing circles on Ben's toned midsection, the other stroking Ben's saliva coated cock.

Rey nuzzled his balls up with her nose, her lips brushing up against his perineum.

"Hmmm..."

Before Ben could react, Rey released her hold on his genitals and pushed his large thighs up. He fell backwards across the bed, bumping his head on the wall.

"Ow! Rey, that's-" Ben began, his words cut short as Rey began licking between his cheeks, giggling at the novelty. 

"Oh kriff. Oh." 

Ben was in a state of utter embarrassment and ecstasy. Here, Ben Solo, the former Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, lay on his back, legs in the air like a delivering mother-as the love of his life, his bondmate- voraciously lapped his most intimate of areas.

Ben wanted nothing more than to push his legs down and hide his butt from view over the sheer lewdness of the act, but his inhibitions were soon all but forgotten as Rey began pumping his swollen dick in combination with the deft flitting of her tongue on his ass, bringing him closer and closer to climax.

Rey must have sensed how close he was, for she ran her tongue back up his pole and nearly impaled her throat upon him.

She gagged as it reached her esophagus, though it hardly stopped her. In fact, it only hastened her pace.

"Kriff! Rey! I'm close!" Ben's hips thruster upwards, seemingly of their own accord, his confused hands trying to both push her head down and pull it up so she didn't aphyxiate on him.

"Rey! I'm about to-"

"Mmm-hmmm!"

With a great grunt Ben emptied himself into her mouth and down her eager throat. His fear was that she would be repulsed by the taste of his seed, but to his shock she was drinking him in like water in the hot Jakku desert!

"Oh my. Oh. Rey. Okay!" The sensations of her sucking on his sensitive, spent cock were becoming too much to bear, and Ben had to _pry_ her head off him.

Ben held her face in his hands, her open mouth spilling drool and spend, lidded eyes wild as she panted.

For moments they stared at each other, until Ben dropped to his knees to face her. 

Wordlessly, he guided her from her knees to a prone position on the floor. Ben grabbed her by her small waist and encircled his large arms around her quivering thighs, placing her legs across his trapezius, her bottom legs resting across his broad back.

Without breaking eye contact, Ben latched his large mouth over the entirety of her sopping cunt.

Ben was insatiable .He wanted...no _needed_ , to pleasure her the way she pleasured him. To taste her. To drink her in. The taste of her pussy was a revelation. It was sweeter to him than than the sweetest nectar and he savored every drop.

A drip of her juices and his saliva trailed its way down her perineum and to her asshole, a waste he couldn't tolerate. He caught it at her hole, burying the tip of his nose in her heat as he lapped her ass.

Ben pushed her thighs up higher so that her feet dangled at his shoulder blades, the action making her holes gape for him. The sight of her pink alone made his cock twitch, and he greedily tongued both holes, darting his tongue between the two, inside and out.

Licking his lips, Ben slowly rested her thighs back on his traps and with one hand pushed her arched trunk back to the floor, and with the other supinated his hand, slowly entering her asshole with his large index finger.

As her anus accommodated his digit, he brought his thumb into her waiting entrance. Slowly, Ben massaged her insides, making it a game to see if one finger could meet the other through the relatively thin membrane of muscle.

As Ben's fingers went about their work, he leaned his face into her pubis, his tongue meeting her budding clitoris. The free hand that had been resting on her heaving midsection reached up to palm a soft breast, teasing and pinching the stiffened nipple. Ben sucked on her do it, sucking her with the same enthusiasm in which she sucked him only minutes before.

The noises they made...his lewd sucking...the squelching of her walls around his fingers...the moans and gasps...

Brought to full arousal, the more his cock filled with blood, the faster Ben fingered her holes, the harder he sucked.

Rey palmed her other breast as her beau went about his carnal work. She grabbed a fitful of his black sweat-soaked hair, pulling harder and harder the closer she came to climax.

As Rey came, she pulled at Ben's hair so hard that his mouth detached from her throbbing clit, his fingers still furiously pumping away. She shook violently as she squirted onto his face, her hand falling away as she collapsed bonelessly to the floor, legs hanging limp off Ben's stunned shoulders.

His face covered in his lover's spray sent Ben into such a rut that in one fluid motion he roughly pulled her towards him and plunged his renewed hardness into her still quivering cunt.

Leaning in, his weight pushing Rey's knees to her prone shoulders, he kissed her as hard as he fucked her, tasting his own cum on her breath, the knowledge informing his thrusts as their escalating climax was brought to a head, Ben erupting such a torrent into her womb that it splled over like a waterfall as he disengaged from her.

Carefully placing her exhausted legs on either side of him, Ben rested his weary head upon Rey's busom. The lovers lay still, and for Ben the only thing that existed was Her. Her breath, the beat of Her heart, the slick of Her skin, the way She played with his hair and traced the muscles on his back.

Rey was paradox. The way she both completed and undid him. Her fighting strength and her loving softness. She was Fury and Calm. Night and Day.

And as long as she loved him, he will always yeild before her.

 


End file.
